Don't Stop Believin' (Season Five)
'''Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey is featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Will, the alumni and the New Directions, with solos from Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Will. They re-did the song previously sung in Season One and Season Four. This version was done as part of the show's special hundredth episode. As Will finishes watching the video the Glee Club has put together for his unborn child, Rachel appears out of the shadows to begin the song, joined soon after by Kurt and the rest of the original five members. As the song grows, the rest of the club and alumni (entering in the order in which they joined the club) join in and gesture for Will to join them. He sings a solo part, dances with Mike, Jake, Brittany and Kitty, and is carried by Jake, Sam and Ryder on their shoulders. He joins his students past and present in the last part of the song, and is mobbed by everyone in a huge group hug after it ends. From the back of the auditorium, April and Holly watch with pride, their work now done. Lyrics Rachel: Just a small town girl Living in a lonely world She took the midnight train Going anywhere Kurt: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train Going anywhere Artie: A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume Artie and Rachel: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers, waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night Streetlight, people Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Will: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Will with Blaine: Paying anything to roll the dice Just one more time Tina: Some will win Tina with Blaine: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues And now the movie never ends Blaine and Tina: It goes on and on and on and on Rachel with Blaine (Artie): Strangers, waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows Searching in the night (In the night) Streetlight, people (People) Living just to find emotion Hiding (Hiding) Somewhere (with Artie: in the night) Rachel with Blaine, Alumni, New Directions and Will (Artie): Don't stop believin' (No, woah) Hold on to that feeling (with Artie: Streetlight) (Yeah) People, oh, oh, woah (Yeah, yeah) Don't stop (Don't stop) (with Artie: Believin') Hold on to that feelin' (Hold on) Streetlight Artie and Rachel with Blaine, Alumni, New Directions and Will: People, oh, oh, woah Rachel with Alumni, New Directions, and Will: Don't stop Trivia *Rachel is the only character to be a soloist in every released version of this song. *This is the only version in which Tina, Will, and Blaine have solo parts. *During Matthew's solo part, Naya can be seen raising her arm and accidentally hitting Darren in the head. The next shot we see her kissing his head apologetically. * During Kurt's solo part, Will briefly looks up at the ceiling as a tribute to Finn. *Mercedes is the only one from the original five members to not get a solo part in this version. *This is the only version of Don't Stop Believin' ''not to feature Finn in any way. *This is the second time the song has been performed in the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. *This is the last song to feature Marley performing on the show. *With this performance of ''Don't Stop Believin', the only former active members of New Directions that never took part in any of the performances are Lauren, Sugar, Rory and Joe. Errors *When the five original members are on stage, Mercedes and Kurt are embracing and missing the choreography from behind. In the next scene from the front, the two of them are in sync with the group. *In the final chorus, Brittany is on Santana's left. However in the next frame, she is on the right. *After Quinn says goodbye to Mr. Schuester she can be seen passing Mike closer to Puck twice as the camera view changes. *The position in which Rachel has her hair parted changes sides. Gallery dsbs5.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr n30tgmTA3W1ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif DSB1.png DSB2.png DSB3.png DSB4.png DSB5.png DSB6.png DSB7.png DSB-NewDirections.png tumblr n30uprY3sD1s9dg7so5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o2 500.png Tumblr n352o7SDNJ1qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr n352kyVYq61qgkj12o1 500.png tumblr n352kyVYq61qgkj12o2 500.png ND DSB 8.gif ND DSB 7.gif ND DSB 6.gif ND DSB 5.gif ND DSB 4.gif ND DSB 3.gif ND DSB 2.gif ND DSB 1.gif tumblr_n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_n393wh3HjW1qaedvuo4_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes